A Little Birdie
by thatGirlsMe3894
Summary: This is my fist fanfic. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. This story has a new girl, new romances, and a new dorm. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Along Came Birdie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. But I do own Hamilton and Lo.**

**Summary:** The Golden Trio now have a new friendship alliance with the Slytherins. But when an old friend of Pansy and Neville's past shows up a few weeks late during first term, people start wondering who this mystery girl is. This year Hogwarts has decided to have a new house, Lothenstag, for only seventh years. And it just so happens that the new friendship between the Slytherins and Grifindors are all in this Co-Ed dorm. Along with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The new girl makes fast friends with Hermione and Ginny, and apparently has caught the eye of a platinum haired boy.

**A Little Birdie**

She walked through the big doors into the great hall. A girl with long curly locks strutted down through the center tables like she was a model. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Nevil Longbottom, and Ron Weasley were sitting about midway down the table when they heard high heels slapping against the stone floor. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and Dean Thomas were across the table from the Gryffindors. Their table was to the right of where she was walking. Everyone's head turned at first only because the girl did not have on the mandatory Hogwarts school robes. She had on about four and a half inch gray heels, with dark skinny jeans, a peach v neck shirt that revealed a good amount of her cleavage, A leather jacket over top, with a gray beanie lightly on her head. Then everyone looked at her face and saw that she had to be by far the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. The girl got to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall was seated writing on some parchment. When Professor McGonagall saw the girl she rose from her seat and opened her arms to the girl.

"Darling, how I have missed you!" The girl threw her arms around Professor McGonagall neck and hugged her. All of the students that were in Professor McGonagall's study hall had all turned back to their studies except for the Gryffindors and Slytherins mid way down the table were still watching the girl. She was still talking to Professor. Everyone in their small group was awing over the girl except for Nevil who seemed very smug. Malfoy was the first to speak.

"I think my dreams just came true. That girl has got to be the hottest person I have ever seen." Blaise gave him a fist bump and Pansy slapped him. The girl finally turned around everyone got to see her face clearer this time. Professor McGonagall pointed to their table and she smiled. Pansy slowly turned back to her books and began cussing under her breath. Neville stood up and the girl began to run to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

"NEV! I have missed you so much." Neville sat the girl down. Pansy slammed her hands on the table and looked up at the girl.

"Wrenn fucking O'Neil Long! What are you doing here. Why aren't you back in England, hooking up with _my_ boyfriend Hamilton ." The girl smiled and sat down between Neville and Hermione.

"Flower, now now, don't be mad you boyfriend came running to me, and it turns out I will be finishing seventh year here at Hogwarts." The girl smiled sincerely. "Ok so I know Flower here, and the boy with blonde hair is Malfoy, the boy beside him is Blaise, the red head is Ron, the dark boy is Dean, the light brown hair girl is Hermione, the boy with the scar is Harry, and here is my sweet Neville. Oh and I'm Wrenn but you can call me Lo, everyone except Flower over there always has." The gorgeous girl pointed to each person as she said there name.

"So how do you know Neville?" Wrenn laughed and turned to Neville. "Well _brother_, I didn't think that I was that much of a disgrace to the family. I've only been kicked out of twelve private schools." Lo smiled again at everyone. "I'm Nev's sister. And Aunt Minerva over there is my god mother." The girl took her beanie off and shook out her curls. Pansy huffed again at Lo.

"Hold on Birdie, are you telling me your last name Long, is short for Longbottom? We were.." Pansy trailed off fearing that she had already said too much. Everyone was looking at each other confused on how Pansy and the new girl knew each other. Blaise piped up.

"Why do you call each other Flower and Birdie?" Both girls looked at each other. Pansy slammed her book closed and glared at her fellow House mate.

"Well Zambini, Back when we were kids and we were inseparable. A celebrity that the two of us had met at an event with our friends gave me the nickname Flower because Pansy is apparently a certain type of flower, and she gave Lo the nickname Birdie, because Wrenn is a type of bird. So we have been know and Flower and Birdie since we were like five." Pansy looked over at Lo who was rolling her eyes.

"Oh Flower, you didn't tell your new friends of our history. Well you see everyone, Flower here was my oldest friend. We grew up together here in the magic world. We shared everything, secrets, clothes, magic tricks, and recently boyfriends. But she says that I stole her boyfriend. When Hamilton actually came running to me after he had caught Flower and _my_ boyfriend, who i was getting bored with anyway, inside the vanishing cabinet, and she was giving him head, in _my_ house. And yes Flower dear Nev is my brother but you never met him because when I was with you in the summers in the city, he was with my grandmother in the country." Lo now looked mad. All of the boys called Pansy a slut or whore under their breath. Pansy looked like she was about to leap over the table when Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair and cleared her throat.

"As you all have seen we have a new student with us, Wrenn." Lo stood up and smiled to everyone. She sat down again and took off her jacket. "As I was saying this year we are going to try something new. The Professors have decided to open a new Dormitory for all four houses. A few seventh years from each house will be chosen to be apart of the new dorm called Lothenstag, your symbol will be a Stallion, on of the worlds most majestic horses. After my speech there will be a list on the wooden door outside of the hall. I will tell you that you will also have the Head Girl and Head Boy as a part of your house. Your Head Girl is Hermione Granger and your Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." The student erupted in cheers Professor McGonagall motioned for everyone to settle down. "Back to the task at hand, if your name is on the list you must return to your present dormitories retrieve your things and make your way to the portrait of The General on the Horse. Well that is all you need to know. Finish your lesson and congratulations to whoever was selected." That was all that she said. Everyone was buzzing with excitement after that. Lo began to whisper with Hermione who she was seated beside. Both girls stood up and began to walk away towards the doors.

"Where are you two lovelies going?" Ron asked as he closed his potions book. Hermione and Lo turned around. "Oh I totally forgot about you guys. Me and lo are going to got get our stuff and take it to the new dorm." Malfoy looked at Lo who was surprisingly looking at him too. She gave him a sultry smile and he smirked at her.

"Wait how does Lo know that she will be in Lothenstag? She just got here." Both girls looked at each other and smiled. "Well it seems that my god mother made sure that I would be in the new Co-Ed dorm. Apparently my grandmother told her I work better around the opposite sex." Hermione giggled and Neville shook his head. The two new friends walked out of the hall laughing. When class was dismissed everyone hurried outside to see who would be in the new Co-Ed dorms. The parchment nailed to the door read:

**Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

The new Dormitory, Lothenstag, will be in the farthest wing of the building. The following students from each house will be asked to move to the brand new seventh year housing.

_Gryffindor:_ Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan  
_Slytherin_: Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson  
_Ravenclaw_: Terry Boot  
_Hufflepuff_: none

Head Girl: Hermione Granger

Head Boy: Draco Malfoy

**** This is my first fanfic! It may not be too good but please review!!!!! REVIEW!**


	2. Truth or Never

**Chapter 2:** Truth or Never

**Previously:** Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

The new Dormitory, Lothenstag, will be in the farthest wing of the building. The following students from each house will be asked to move to the brand new seventh year housing.

Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas

Slytherin: Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson

Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood

Hufflepuff: none

Head Girl: Hermione Granger

Head Boy: Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

The new Dormitory, Lothenstag, will be in the farthest wing of the building. The following students from each house will be asked to move to the brand new seventh year housing.

Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas

Slytherin: Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson

Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood

Hufflepuff: none

Head Girl: Hermione Granger

Head Boy: Draco Malfoy

That night everyone from the new dorm sat in the common room drinking fire whiskey and eating different types of candies. Lo was watching everyone around her. Everyone seemed to be having a very good time. Lo stood up and stretched her arms.

"Ok girls lets go put on some more comfortable clothes. Then we can come back down here and play truth or dare and I never." All of the girls squealed and ran up the stairs. Lo walked slowly after them swaying her hips. When she was out of sight all of the boys went over to Ron who had some sort of string thing in his hand. All of the boys figured out that is was one of the Weasley's extendable ears. All of a sudden they could here Pansy's voice.

"Ok girls am I the only one or did everyone see Birdie and Draco undressing each other the whole night with their eyes." All of the girls laughed and they could hear something hit the wall and Pansy shriek. The boys all looked at Malfoy who was smirking. They all knew it was predictable.

"Hey I cant help it if I have an addiction to men. I mean I wouldn't mind letting Malfoy use his "wand" with me." All of the girls laughed again. There were now sounds coming from the stair case, so the boys put away the extendable ear and got back to where they were seated before. All of the girls had on a dressing gown of some sort except for Lo. She had on sweatpants that said Trojan's Soccer, and a white razor back tank top with a bright pink sports bra underneath.

"Ok everyone in a circle and sit down" Ginny said and everyone did what they were told. Dean was the one to start the game.

"Ok so Lo, Truth or Dare." Lo smiled wickedly "Most def Truth." Dean sat there for a moment then spoke again. "Ok so tell us all of the reasons that you got kicked out of each boarding school." Lo just laughed.

"Ok the first eight I was arrested for things like underage drinking, indecent exposure, possession, and stuff along the lines of that. Which is immediate expulsion from school. The next three were because I skipped too many days of school to shop or fly across the world. And the last one, I was caught giving a guy friend head in the teachers parking lot. In a teachers car. That we broke into." Everyone laughed a little not knowing whether it was funny or shocking.

"Ok my turn. Blaise truth or dare?" Blaise did not waste a second and shouted dare. Lo smiled and told him his dare. "I dare you to strip down naked, run to fat ladies portrait and chat her up for five minutes." Everyone bust out laughing as stood up and Blaise began to undress. After being fully nude he ran out of the Lothenstag portrait and down the hall. A few minutes later he was back. And everyone laughed again. The game continued and everyone found out that Blaise and Pansy had slept together, Luna had made out with a lot of guys, and no one in the room was a virgin. And Ron and Harry had to kiss, Lo and Dean had to make out, Pansy and Ginny had to run down to the kitchen in bra and underwear and steal two more bottles of fire whiskey, and many more things no one can remember. It was Pansy's turn and she looked very smug.

"Birdie I know your not going to pick dare, so truth. Are your boobs real?" Every boy's eyes shifted to her chest. Lo had a size C chest compared to her small like body. Lo's face was expression less.

"Flower I have told you severall time that they are real and that's the truth." After that there was a weird silence. Luna suggested that we all play I never to finish of the last bottle of Fire Whiskey. Neville started.

"Ok I never been arrested." Everyone drank except for Luna. Everyone had only gotten a misdemeanor though. Luna was next.

"I never got a tattoo." All of the girls drank. All the girls got up. Hermione turned around to show them the star on the back of her ankle. Luna has a unicorn on the inside of her wrist. Ginny had a sun behind her ear. Lo pulled her shirt over her head and turned around to show everyone the sparrow on her lower back. Ron was infuriated to find out that his girlfriend and his sister both had tattoos and he didn't know about them. Malfoy said he had never stolen anything which surprised everyone because of his bad ass reputation.

"I never done drugs." said Luna Everyone also drank to this one. Everyone found out that they all were not virgins except for Neville and Luna. It was Neville's turn and he was already very drunk even by the small amount he had drank.

"Ok, I have never kissed any one in this room besides my girlfriend." Everyone took a sip from their cups. Dean and Seamus noticed that Lo had also taken a sip and she had a now empty cup in her hand.

"Whoa! Lo who have you kissed in this room? Did you snog someone in your first day here." LO laughed and tossed her cup behind her.

"Well I did kiss two first years on the cheek while coming up the steps. And I was best friends with Pansy for about fifteen years. And I don't know if she is now, but she was probably the biggest partier I know. So one night, we got to drunk and so the story goes. We kissed for like ten seconds in front of all of out friends. It wasn't a big deal. But we didn't even remember it. A friend showed us a picture of it the ext day. It's pretty funny when I think about it." Pansy looked mortified when Lo told the story. But everyone else thought it was funny.

"Lo and Pansy, I don't think I have ever heard of anything hotter than that," said Blaise who looked very excited smirked at all of the boys and they all said there 'Yeas' and 'I agree with that'.

The game continued until everyone ran out of Fire Whiskey. Everyone went to bed very drunk and tired.


	3. The Fifth Mile

A few days later Lo got up to do her daily run. Today classes had been canceled on account Professor Dumbledor and many of the other teachers having to attend an emergency meeting at the Ministry of Magic. Lo made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch. That's where she usually ran. All the way around on the edge was one mile. So Lo stretched for a few minutes and then stood there. She usually would have been listening to her iPod but they did not work in the magic world, so she had to do what she did when music couldn't help her through stress. Think. Lo began to run . She thought about how her life would change here. How she never said goodbye to Hamilton before she left. Before everything Hamilton had been Lo's best friend. She did miss him every once in a while but after she hooked up with him and the left, she felt as if they could never be close again. Lo passed the locker rooms. Ok One lap down, One to go. Lo thought about how Flower looked at her on her first night Hogwarts. She looked as if she wanted Lo dead. That hurt Lo. They had been best friends and even though they were now on speaking terms, it didn't feel like before. But that wasn't all Lo's fault. Flower was the one that hooked up with Lo's boyfriend first. That's why Hamilton came running to Lo. Hamilton had walked into Lo's house one day and heard a pounding coming from upstairs. Hamilton went all the way up to the attic. He looked around and saw a vanishing cabinet rocking. Hamilton had opened the door and saw Lo's boyfriend at the time Colin and Pansy having sex. Hamilton had ran to Lo's room where they hooked up and Flower walked in. Lo reached the locker rooms again. Two laps down, three to go. Lo decided this time to sing a song in her head. It was a muggle song called Satellite by Dave Matthews Band.

Satellite in my eyes

Like a diamond in the sky

How I wonder

Satellite strung from t he moon

And the world your balloon

Peeping Tom for the mother station

Winter's cold spring erases

And the calm away by the storm is chasen

Everything good needs replacing

Look up, look down, all around, hey satellite

There was instrumental music playing now. Lo was running as hard as she could. Their was a sharp pain in the general area of her heart and there was also a lot of pressure there. Lo looked up and saw the sun was high in the sky. It must be lunch and Lo still hadn't taken her medicine. Lo pushed the thought out of her head and decided that she could go a few hours without medicine.

Satellite headlines read

Someone's secrets you've seen

Eyes and ears have been

Satellite dish in my yard

Tell me more, tell me more

Who's the king of your Satellite Castle?

Winter's cold spring erases

And the calm away by the storm is chasen

Everything good needs replacing

Look up, look down, all around, hey satellite

Rest high above the clouds no restriction

Television we bounce round the world

And while I spend these hours

Five senses reeling

I laugh about the weatherman's satellite eyes

There was another long instrumental break and Lo was now on her fourth lap. She was coming near the end. She looked up and saw someone was watching her. She looked back to the ground and smiled at herself. It was Draco Malfoy. Ever since she had gotten to Hogwarts she had been strongly attracted to him. And he seemed to have a mutual fascination. She passed the locker room and she felt him watching her. She pulled off her long sleeve t shirt and began to run in her sports bra.

Satellite in my eyes

Like a diamond in the sky

How I wonder

Satellite strung from the moon

And the world your balloon

Peeping Tom for the mother station

Winter's cold spring erases

And the calm away by the storm is chasen

Everything good needs replacing

Look up, look down, all around, hey satellite

Rest high above the clouds no restriction

Television we bounce round the world

And while I spend these hours

Five senses reeling

I laugh about the weatherman's satellite eyes

Lo finished when the song did. She was panting and sweat was glistening on her skin. She walked to the locker rooms and up the steps that lead up to the bleachers. She reached the top and began to walk past the bleachers on her way back to school.

"Nice show Wrenn." Lo turned around and saw Malfoy standing there with a very smug look on his face.


	4. Hooking Up and Passing Out

"I have no idea what you mean Draco. I always run my five miles in a sports bra and really short shorts." Lo walked over to him. They were only a foot apart.

"Well I was hoping that I could give you advise about that show." Malfoy snickered and Lo smiled devilishly at him. She began to walk towards him. She backed him up to one on the bleachers and pushed him to sit down on it. Lo got on top of him and straddled his lap.

"So you're the sexy teacher and I'm the naughty school girl. Because I like that idea and-" Malfoy stopped her mid sentence with his lips. The kiss was in no way innocent. Malfoy was groping Lo's ass and Lo was running her hand through his gorgeous hair. Their tongues battled for what seemed like ages until Draco moved from Lo's lips her neck and collar bone. Lo was moving her hips rhythmically on Malfoy's new tightness in his pants. Lo threw her head back and moaned as Malfoy found her sweet spot in the crook of her neck. She could feel Malfoy smile against her neck. Malfoy moved downed to her chest and began to motorboat her when they were suddenly interrupted by a chuckle. Both of their heads shot to the stairs were they saw Blaise Zambini clapping. Lo got off of Malfoy's lap and put her shirt back on.

"Wow for some reason I am not surprised." Lo walked past Blaise and started down the stairs. She stopped suddenly and turned back to the boys who both had sly grins on their face.

"Oh and Draco, until next time." Lo blew him a kiss and continued on her journey back to the castle.

It's been a week since Lo came to Hogwarts. And by far everyone including all of the teachers love Lo. Hermione, Ginny, and herself had become best friends and inseparable. All of the girls had every class together and sat in the common room until the early hours of the morning gossiping and telling funny stories.

One afternoon everyone was sitting in the common room when the noticed that Pansy and Lo was missing. Ginny was sitting by the fire place when the portrait flew open. Pansy came running out of breath. She saw Neville in their small kitchen and ran towards him. She whispered something in his ear and he dropped his glass on the floor. It shattered into a million pieces and everyone's head shot their way. For the first time in a long time they saw that Pansy was crying and she had Lo's handbag in her arms.

"Neville I swear, she said she was taking it, I even saw her take it yesterday. She told me she would never stop taking like she did last year. Neville I Promise you, this time it's NOT MY FAULT." Neville did the repairing spell on the glass and pushed past Pansy. He looked as if he were ready to spit fire. Neville was almost through the portrait when he stopped. He stood there for a while before turning around.

"And Pansy, you can tell them what you've done." Neville ran through the portrait and slammed it behind him. Everyone looked very confused. Pansy walked and sat down beside Blaise on the couch. Pansy wasn't crying anymore now but she still looked on edge. Hermione and Ginny looked worried but they were waiting on her to talk to decide on their emotions.

"So Birdie's in the hospital wing. She had this disease called Hyperthyroidism. That basically means that her metabolism is way too fast so she has to take this medicine to keep it regulated. Well a few years ago she decided that she would be ok if she didn't take her medicine so that she would be able to work out harder, because her medicine gives her restrictions on how much physical activity she can do. Well one day she just passes out. She was in a coma for days. So after that she has taken her medicine. Well today when Draco told me she was running on the Quidditch Pitch I knew something was up. So I ran to the Prefects bathroom where she always does her makeup because its so vacant. And there she was on the floor with a bottle of pills beside her." Pansy stopped talking and sat there. She looked as if she was in deep thought. She turned towards Malfoy

"Draco you never told me why you were at the field. I mean you didn't have practice?" Malfoy smirked. "Well we were playing twenty questions and one thing lead to another and we hooked up. Blaise saw us so we stopped and she said she was going to go run a few miles before dinner." All of the girls began to giggle. Pansy kept her composure.

"So are you two dating now?" Pansy asked standing up. "No Pans, its not a big deal. But I wouldn't mind it. Haha." Draco smirked and just sat there. People began to mill around and start doing there homework. Pansy went a and grabbed a few things out of Lo's room. The two still hadn't settled all of their differences but at least finally they were on speaking terms. Draco and Blaise went up tot heir rooms and did their homework too.

Lo sat in her hospital bed listening to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey had told Professor McGonagal and Lo that they had three choices. One Lo could just keep taking her medicine and promise to never go off of it again. The second choice was to take her medicine and they would put an unbreakable spell on Lo so that no matter what she would never not take her medicine. Or the final choice is that Madame Pomfrey would perform some type of spell that would make her so that she didn't have to take her medicine ever again.

"Wrenn darling I think that we should take a month or two to decide whether we should take away your illness. Because we all know that there are consequences to that. So right now I just say you take your medicine and co back to your room. There is no reason you should have to stay here over night." Professor McGonagal said patting Lo's bed and then turning to Neville.

"Neville I assume that you will make sure that Wrenn takes her medicine every day and night. And also don't let her run or work out too much. You know what happens to her weight." Neville nodded and Madame Pomfrey gave Lo another potion to make sure she was stable. Lo sat up and looked at Neville, her god mother, and the nurse.

"Um, excuse me but is it ok if I still run, maybe like three miles instead of five? Please I mean I have to stay in shape or my thyroid gets even more whacked out than normal." Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal exchanged a look and turned back to Lo.

"Well deary since I am the head of the hospital wing, I say you take it easy for a few days then you can work your way back up to three miles. But be sure not to over do it." Lo smiled and got out of bed to get changed. She and Neville made their way back to the Lothenstag portrait. They made their way inside and Neville said his goodbyes to her since it was time for bed. Lo made sure the coast was clear and walked up the stairs to a familiar door down the hall from her own. She opened the door walked in and pulled off her shirt.

"I am glad my next time is so soon." said Malfoy cockily. Lo kicked the door with her foot and it slammed shut as she pounced onto Malfoy's bed


End file.
